Popples 2015 Wiki:Chatroom Policy
---- All rules listed on the General Regulations page also apply to the Chatroom Policy. ---- = General Guidelines = ---- * Do not enforce the rules on the chat. Issues can be dealt with users with chat moderation rights or administrative rights. Doing this without these rights as a regular user is referred to as "minimodding". **If there are no moderators or administrators available in the chat room at the time and you witness a user breaking any rule, you may leave a message on any administrator's message wall concerning the situation and they will take action when necessary. **Please make sure to provide evidence of the user breaking the rule, preferably through a screen capture picture. Please do not take the issue into your own hands as it only complicates the situation. * When sending a message primarily using caps lock, please keep it short. Using excessive caps lock in a message could be seen as spam and can result in a kick. * Messages that are longer than 3 line-breaks must be warned for prior to sending, but this rule can be loosened up if chat is not active. * Chat tags such as bold text, coloured text and italic text are fine to use but must be kept short and used in moderation. Abuse of this feature will result in a warning followed by a kick. * Private messages are a private zone where rules do not apply. However, this does not allow any non-consensual harassment of any kind to take place. Should this happen, please provide a moderator or administrator with evidence of this happening to you so the right approach can be taken. * Please do not link any websites that could be dangerous, such as those containing malware. ** Should you link to jump-scares, it will result in an immediate ban. *If an admin or mod feels like a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll or purposefully upset other users, they may issue a warning followed by a kick and eventually a ban if it continues. * While it is discouraged, you are permitted to discuss controversial topics such as religion, politics, etc. When discussing controversial topics, be civil. People have different opinions and respect them. If a user is uncomfortable or a staff member requests that you do move on, you may take it to PM. ** If the topic continues after staff request or a warning, a kick may be issued. ---- = Profanity = ---- * Light swear words (such as hell, damn, crap) are allowed when not directed at another user and not allowed to be used excessively. Usage of stronger swear words and excessive use of light swear words will result in a kick or a ban. ** Swear abbreviations (such as wt*, st*u, lm*ao, etc), certain swear substitutes, and abbreviations that can be translated into cuss words is treated as though the swear had been said. ---- = Advertising = ---- * Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed in main chat. * Advertising to view your Popples content on other websites is permitted. Advertising non-Popples content on other websites will result in a warning or a kick at most. ---- = NSFW Content = ---- * NSFW (not safe for work, or things you don’t want to be seen looking at in school or work) is not permitted to be linked to nor discussed. If you are unsure what is NSFW and what is not, contact a staff member using a private message on chat. ** However, innuendos and jokes are allowed in moderation. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Site regulations